


Walentynki następnego lata

by xKagaYuukix



Series: Tygrysek i jego pan [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix





	Walentynki następnego lata

    Siedząc na kanapie przed telewizorem i oglądając nudny serial romantyczny, Kagami myślał o tym, jak bardzo nienawidzi Walentynek.  
    Pociągnął lekko nosem, sięgając po ciasteczko, oraz chusteczkę, niechcący wrzucając do ust to drugie. Wypluł pospiesznie namokły materiał, odrzucił go z niesmakiem, zjadł ciastko i sięgnął po drugą chusteczkę. Wytarł cieknący nos i westchnął cicho.  
    W te Walentynki dopadła go trauma sprzed roku. Sprzedanie starej kanapy i kupienie nowej nic nie pomogło – tyłek bolał go za każdym razem, gdy na niej siadał, czasem nawet miał zwidy i widział na niej podejrzanie białe plamki. Oczywiście, wszystko przez to, że w zeszłym roku na Walentynki, na owej starej kanapie, został zgwałcony.  
    A sprawcą tego zdarzenia był ten oto ciemnoskóry dureń, którego zwalił z kanapy na podłogę. Aomine rozłożył sobie koc i rozsiadł się wygodnie, opierając o kanapę i sięgając ręką co jakiś czas po ciasteczka, które rano upiekł Kagami.  
    Taiga spojrzał na niego, pociągając nosem, po czym rzucił w niego zużytą chusteczką. Aomine nawet się tym nie przejął, dalej w spokoju oglądał serial, zadowolony z życia, ignorując całą otaczającą go stertę innych zużytych chusteczek, którymi co jakiś czas był bombardowany.  
    Szczerze mówiąc, Kagami sam nie wiedział, jak do tego doszło, ale od tamtego pamiętnego dnia, rok temu, po tym, jak najpierw Aomine przeleciał jego, a potem on Aomine, chłopcy zostali parą. Ich związek był dość burzliwy, głównie przez to, że Daiki ciągle zaciągał go do łóżka, stosując niesprawiedliwe i chytre sztuczki, albo nieświadomie powodował w nim zazdrość, do czego Kagami, oczywiście, nie miał zamiaru się przyznać.  
    Wysmarkał się porządnie, rzucając Aomine wrogie spojrzenie, choć ten oczywiście nie mógł tego dostrzec – był odwrócony do niego tyłem. To wszystko przez niego! To on tak działa na Kagamiego, zawrócił mu w głowie i nic sobie z tego nie robi!  
    Kagami rzucił go dopiero co wykorzystaną chusteczką, a ta tym razem przykleiła się do jego włosów.  
\- Jeszcze jedna, a przysięgam, że zbiorę wszystkie i wepchnę ci je do gardła – powiedział spokojnie Aomine, ściągając chusteczkę i biorąc czystą, by wytrzeć miejsce, którego dotknęła poprzednia.  
    Taiga odwrócił od niego wzrok, obrażony. Aomine tymczasem oparł głowę o jego kolano, nakrywając się drugim kocykiem i westchnął błogo. Oczywiście, czerwonowłosy wiedział, że to milusie zachowanie to tylko przykrywka. Wiedział, że Aomine włożył dziś rano do jego szafki nocnej oliwkę i kilka prezerwatyw.  
\- Podasz mi wodę, tygrysie?- zapytał, wyciągając dłoń po butelkę wody, która leżała obok Kagamiego.  
    Spełnił prośbę, zamachując się na niego mocno, jednak Daiki bez problemu zatrzymał plastikowy pocisk. Wypił prawie połowę butelki, stłumił beknięcie, po czym wstał i przeciągnął się. Jego koszulka uniosła się nieco, ukazując czekoladową skórę. Kagami spojrzał na ślady swoich zębów z wczorajszego wieczora, kiedy w złości pogryzł chłopaka.  
\- To co, idziemy spać?- zapytał Aomine, siadając obok niego na kanapie i przysuwając się, by cmoknąć go w policzek.- Chodź, ty mój śliczny, osmarkany tygrysku.  
\- Zamknij się – warknął Taiga, rumieniąc się intensywnie i sięgając po chusteczkę, by ponownie wytrzeć nos.- To twoja wina, że dopadło mnie choróbsko, to wszystko na wspomnienie tego, co mi zrobiłeś!  
\- Zrobiłeś mi to samo, ale jakoś tryskam zdrowiem. I nie tylko zdrowiem, hehe… No chodź, nie daj się prosić…- Aomine ugryzł delikatnie płatek jego ucha.- Poprawię ci humor, co? Chcesz być na górze?  
\- Czy mi się wydaje, czy przed chwilą chciałeś iść SPAĆ – mruknął Kagami, rzucając chusteczką w jego oko.  
    Aomine westchnął, czując bezradność. Naprawdę zależało mu, by jego chłopak poczuł się lepiej. Nie mógł wyleczyć go w trzydzieści minut, ale mógł chociaż zadbać, by było mu przyjemnie.  
    Przez dłuższą chwilę siedział przygarbiony, wpatrując się w jego przystojną twarz. Kiedyś śmiał się z jego podwójnych brwi, z jego zwierzęcych oczu, z czerwono-czarnych włosów, z jego dzikiego temperamentu, nerwowego charakteru.  
    A teraz to wszystko kochał.  
    Choć, oczywiście, nigdy mu tego nie powiedział.   
    Przygryzł lekko wargę, położył rękę na oparciu kanapy, po czym przerzucił nogę przez Kagamiego, siadając na nim okrakiem.   
\- Zejdź, jesteś ciężki – westchnął chłopak, patrząc na niego umęczonym wzrokiem.  
    Aomine nie miał zamiaru go słuchać. Uniósł lekko jego podbródek i, patrząc mu w oczy z powagą, nachylił się, całując go. Język Kagamiego był śliski i bardzo ciepły, niemalże gorący. Ale Taiga nie stawiał oporu, odpowiedział na pocałunek, przymykając oczy i wsuwając rozgrzane dłonie pod t-shirt Daikiego, kładąc je na jego biodrach.  
    Całowali się tak przez chwilę, leniwie, bez pośpiechu, jakby sprzeczka sprzed chwili w ogóle nie miała miejsca. Kiedy Aomine odsunął się od niego na moment, tylko po to, by ściągnąć z siebie koszulkę, Kagami przetarł twarz i sięgnął po pilota. Wyłączył telewizor, przez co w salonie zapadł półmrok. Ciemnoskóry znów poczuł na sobie jego dłonie, powoli przesuwające się wzdłuż kręgosłupa.  
\- Pomóż mi to zdjąć – szepnął Taiga, unosząc ręce.  
    Aomine posłusznie ściągnął z niego sweter i podkoszulek, znów nachylił się, by go pocałować, tym razem bardziej zachłannie, wręcz namiętnie. Czuł, jak rośnie pod nim wybrzuszenie, sam również zaczął się podniecać, jego członek napierał na bieliznę i spodnie dresowe. Przygryzł delikatnie dolną wargę Kagamiego, ciągnąc ją zębami.  
\- Wiesz, że cię zarażę?- mruknął Taiga, całując jego szyję i dekolt.  
\- Będę miał pretekst, żeby zostać tu na kilka dni – odpowiedział cicho.- Zajmiesz się mną?  
\- Zobaczymy.  
    Daiki szarpnął sznurek jego spodni, pociągnął za gumkę, sięgnął do bielizny. Chwycił jego twardniejącego członka i zaczął poruszać dłonią wzdłuż niego, mocno pociągając za delikatną skórkę. Kagami zacisnął dłonie na jego biodrach, westchnął głośno, odrzucając do góry głowę.  
    Aomine zszedł z niego, pociągając za sobą jego spodnie i bieliznę, odrzucił je na bok i uklęknął na podłodze. Kagami zsunął się odrobinę, jego biodra znalazły się na skraju kanapy. Położył dłoń na głowie Daikiego, kiedy chłopak znów chwycił jego członka i polizał go całego, po chwili wsuwając do ust.  
\- Nie musisz tak głęboko – mruknął, kiedy poczuł, że wsuwa się do gardła.  
    Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. Aomine nadal poruszał głową, jakby wpadł w jakiś trans. Światło ulicznej latarni wpadające przez okno do salonu odbijało się w jego oczach – patrzył na Kagamiego, choć w półmroku nie widział dokładnie jego reakcji.  
    Jednak wciąż mógł je słyszeć.  
\- Mów, czy ci dobrze, nie jestem w tym jeszcze dobry – mruknął.  
\- W porządku, jest ok – westchnął Taiga.  
    Tylko ok? Aomine wolał, żeby Kagami jęczał i rwał włosy z głowy, chciał, żeby odczuwał maksimum przyjemności, przecież jego ukochany chłopak właśnie robił mu loda, do cholery!  
    Zaczął ssać go mocniej, pomagając sobie ręką. Kiedy zaczął chodzić z Kagamim niezbyt chętnie zabierał się do tej roboty, nie lubił tego uczucia, kiedy gruby członek czerwonowłosego wypełniał jego usta ( tyłek zresztą też, bo od czasu do czasu musiał mu pozwolić się przelecieć ), nie przepadał również za smakiem spermy.  
    Ale koniec końców, jeśli już się nakręcili, to pieścił go, jak tylko potrafił, denerwując się, kiedy nie słyszał oczekiwanych komplementów w stylu „świetnie to robisz”, „uwielbiam, kiedy to robisz”, czy też „jesteś w tym najlepszy”.  
    Cóż… nie można mieć wszystkiego.  
    Kagami zagryzł wargę, westchnął cicho.  
\- Wolniej – zamruczał.  
    Daiki spełnił prośbę, naślinił go bardziej i zaczął obciągać powolnymi ruchami, ssąc delikatnie czubek. Taiga westchnął błogo, przeczesując dłonią włosy ciemnoskórego, delektując się tą chwilą, w której nawet jego nos dał mu spokój.   
\- Oh, tak…- szepnął.- Mm, tak dobrze…   
    Jeszcze przez chwilę Aomine pieścił go językiem, a potem pocałował czule jego czubek i podniósł się, by ściągnąć z siebie resztę ubrań. Kagami odchrząknął cicho i klęknął na podłodze, przysuwając się do chłopaka. Aomine stanął w lekkim rozkroku, położył dłoń na włosach Taigi i obserwował, jak bierze on do ust jego penisa.  
    Gorący język prześlizgnął się po czubku, wprawiając całe ciało w drżenie. Daiki jęknął cicho, odrzucając głowę, patrząc w sufit i poruszając nerwowo biodrami. Miał ochotę wsunąć go do końca, aż do gardła Kagamiego, ale musiał się powstrzymać, jako iż jego chłopak był chory i musiał przerywać pieszczotę co jakiś czas, by nabrać oddechu.  
    Aomine uśmiechnął się lekko, kiedy Taiga zaczął obsypywać pocałunkami jego penisa. Delikatnymi, czułymi, z jednej i drugiej strony, potem czubek.   
    I on niby nic do niego nie czuł? On niby wcale go nie kochał? To, w jaki sposób obchodził się z jego ciałem i sprawiał mu przyjemność, było dowodem na coś zupełnie innego.  
\- Szybciej, tygrysku, chcę dojść – wyszeptał, obiema dłońmi chwytając jego głowę. Kagami jednak odsunął je od siebie, nie lubił, kiedy Aomine trzymał go w ten sposób. Przyspieszył, wiedział, że Daiki woli bardziej „gwałtowne” ruchy, toteż, pomagając sobie dłonią, starał się brać go szybko chociaż do połowy, ssąc dość mocno.  
    Kiedy spuścił się w jego usta, odruchowo przełknął wszystko, polizał czubek i odetchnął głęboko, siadając na kanapie i sięgając po chusteczkę. Patrzył za ciemnoskórym, który poszedł do sypialni po oliwkę.  
\- To co, na pieska?- wymruczał Aomine, klękając obok niego.  
\- Może być – westchnął.  
\- Chodź do mnie – szepnął Daiki, ciągnąc go delikatnie za dłoń. Położył ją sobie na ramieniu i pocałował swojego chłopaka.- A może wolisz, żebym cię ujeżdżał, co?  
\- U-uhm.- Kagami pokręcił głową ze spuszczonym wzrokiem, rumieniąc się lekko.- Ty to zrób.  
\- Hmm?  
\- Bądź na górze.  
\- Jesteś pewien?- zapytał, przygryzając wargę, by się nie uśmiechnąć.  
\- Taa, w porządku.  
\- Połóż się na plecach, chcę cię widzieć – wymruczał, całując go w skroń.  
    Kagami zsunął się, kładąc na kanapie, pociągnął nosem. Odłożył chusteczki na podłogę, by mieć je w pogotowiu. Rozsunął nogi, kiedy Aomine położył dłoń na jego kolanie. Uniósł biodra, kiedy ten usadowił się wygodnie, z już nawilżonymi palcami. Przygryzł wargę, starając się rozluźnić. Na początku kiepsko mu to szło, był zbyt spięty, ale kiedy Daiki zaczął głaskać go delikatnie po udzie, jakby chcąc go uspokoić, w końcu pozwolił wsunąć w siebie pierwszy palec.  
    Wyglądało na to, że niepotrzebnie się denerwował. Aomine z niczym się nie spieszył, czekał cierpliwie, aż Taiga przygotuje się na przyjęcie go, poruszał wolno palcem, po chwili dołączając kolejny, i jeszcze jeden. Sięgnął po oliwkę, polał jej odrobinę na penisa, rozsmarował i, wyjąwszy palce, wsunął jego czubek.   
    Kagami natychmiast zacisnął ścianki odbytu.  
\- Nie ruszaj się – mruknął.  
\- Czekam, tygrysie – powiedział cicho Aomine.  
    Czerwonowłosy westchnął ciężko i pociągnął nosem. Oddychał powoli, patrząc w sufit, podczas gdy Aomine wciąż głaskał go uspokajająco po udzie. Kiedy w końcu udało mu się rozluźnić, Daiki sam, bez żadnej komendy, powoli wsunął się w niego, centymetr po centymetrze, ostrożnie, by go niepotrzebnie nie zdenerwować.  
    Kagami jęknął cicho, kiedy wszedł do końca, dotykając wrażliwego punktu. Oparł głowę o poduszkę, położył dłoń na dłoni Aomine, którą wciąż trzymał na jego udzie. Zamknął oczy, rozkoszując się powolnymi ruchami wykonywanymi przez jego chłopaka.  
    Aomine przygryzł wargę. Zazwyczaj wolał robić to szybciej, ale tego dnia właściwie pasowało mu obrane tempo. Podobał mu się wyraz twarzy Kagamiego, jego rumieńce, ledwie widoczne w świetle ulicznej latarni, jego cichy oddech i jęki, które tylko bardziej go podniecały.  
    W ogóle lubił jego głos.  
\- Tak dobrze?- zapytał cicho.  
\- Taa, nie przestawaj – mruknął Kagami.  
    Daiki przestał. Ale tylko na chwilę. Oparł dłonie po bokach Kagamiego i przyspieszył tylko odrobinę. Cholera, to był pierwszy raz, kiedy powiedział, że ma nie przestawać. Zwykle po prostu to robili, nie mówili zbyt dużo, obojgu było dobrze, oboje dochodzili, ale teraz…  
    Magiczne Walentynki, cholera jasna – pomyślał Aomine.  
\- Przestań robić taką głupią minę – jęknął cicho Kagami.  
\- Nie mam dla ciebie czekoladek – wymamrotał Daiki.  
\- Co?  
\- Dziś są Walentynki, a ja nic dla ciebie nie mam – szepnął, przyspieszając jeszcze odrobinkę. Bardzo, ale to bardzo chciał w nim dojść.  
\- Możesz mi zrobić kolację, jak skończymy – mruknął Kagami.- Miałeś nie przyspieszać…  
\- Przepraszam, nie mogę się powstrzymać – wysapał Aomine.  
    Kagami, ku zaskoczeniu ciemnoskórego, zaśmiał się cicho. Przygryzł wargę, patrząc na niego intensywnie.  
\- Szybciej – powiedział cicho.- Jestem głodny.  
    Aomine wiedział, że to kłamstwo. Taiga po prostu chciał pójść mu na rękę, jak zawsze bardziej dbał o jego przyjemności, niż o swoje, wolał, żeby zrobił to tak, jak on lubi najbardziej. I jak Aomine mógłby go nie kochać?  
    A to uczucie potęgowało jeszcze to, które odczuwał, będąc w Kagamim. W jego gorącym, ciasnym wnętrzu, które, nie miał wstydu się przyznać, również uwielbiał. Pragnął dojść w nim, patrząc w te jego roziskrzone oczy i zmarszczone brwi, w jego rozchylone delikatnie usta i czerwony od przeziębienia nos.  
    Kiedy Taiga poczuł, że ruchy Aomine sprawiają mu coraz większą przyjemność, która rozchodziła się po prawie całym jego ciele, chwycił swojego członka. Dłoń, którą wcześniej położył na dłoni Aomine, była teraz nawilżona oliwką, dlatego mógł gładko i szybko poruszać nią wzdłuż własnego penisa, masturbując się szybko. Wiedział, że jego chłopak również dojdzie lada moment, a wolał, by zrobili to razem, bo Aomine miał denerwujący nawyk wpatrywania się w niego, kiedy dochodził – ale jeśli Daiki szczytował w tym samym momencie, najczęściej zamykał oczy.  
    Niestety, tym razem jednak tak nie było. Aomine wpatrywał się w niego uparcie, a on, jakby zahipnotyzowany przez jego oczy, również nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku. Przymknął jedynie oczy, kiedy doszedł, tryskając spermą na swój brzuch, Aomine zaś spuścił się w jego wnętrzu.  
    Położył się na nim, nie pozwalając nawet, by Kagami odetchnął porządnie powietrzem i uspokoił oddech.  
\- Jesteś ciężki – stęknął Taiga.  
\- Daj mi jeszcze chwilę – westchnął Aomine, całując go w policzek, skroń i znów w policzek.- Ale jesteś cieplutki, tygrysku…- wymruczał, wtulając głowę w zagłębienie jego szyi.  
\- Muszę się ubrać – mruknął Kagami, opierając policzek o jego głowę.- Bo rozchoruję się na dobre.  
\- Mmm… pod kołderkę?  
\- Jak się ubiorę. A ty, zdaje się, masz mi zrobić kolację?  
\- A co dostanę w zamian? Też musisz dać mi jakiś prezent!  
\- Nie dałem ci przypadkiem czegoś wyjątkowego przed chwilą?!  
\- Przecież też ci to dałem.- Aomine uśmiechnął się lekko.- Żartuję, tygrysie, i tak zrobię ci tę kolację. Wykąp się i do łóżka, zostanę na noc, żeby się tobą zaopiekować.  
\- Może w ogóle się do mnie wprowadź…- mruknął Taiga.  
\- Z przyjemnością – zaśmiał się Aomine, wstając. Ubrał tylko spodnie dresowe i poszedł do kuchni, zapalając po drodze światło.  
    Kagami westchnął ciężko, sięgając po chusteczkę i wycierając nos. Wsunął na siebie jedynie bokserki, skoro i tak zamierzał iść wziąć długą, gorącą kąpiel, kiedy nagle jego spojrzenie przykuły białe plamki na kanapie.  
\- Znowu nabrudziliśmy – powiedział Aomine, podchodząc do niego ze śmietnikiem i zbierając porozwalane naokoło chusteczki.- Nie ma to jak co roku brudzić w Walentynki kanapę, nie?  
    Taiga spojrzał sceptycznie na swojego chłopaka i znowu westchnął, opadając bezsilnie na poduszkę.   
    Cóż. Przynajmniej w tym roku się nie zgwałcili.   
  
  
  



End file.
